


They Say It’s Just A Love Bite

by Gossipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Non-Killing Game AU, Plot Twist, SO, Tags to be added, Vampires, amami is a vampire, domestic AU, kind of a, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossipper/pseuds/Gossipper
Summary: 【催眠術】(n.)Hypnotism - Hypnosishyp·no·sis/hipˈnōsəs/nounthe induction of a state of consciousness in which a person apparently loses the power of voluntary action and is highly responsive to suggestion or direction. Its use in therapy, typically to recover suppressed memories or to allow modification of behavior by suggestion, has been revived but is still controversial.





	They Say It’s Just A Love Bite

Shuichi Saihara stepped out into the cool November air onto the steps leading down from the library. He clutched a hard cover journal to his chest as he gazed up at the sky.

The boy was completely infatuated with poetry. The journal he held was filled with short drabbles about rather obscure and almost random things that had gained quite a bit of popularity on various blogging sites. He chuckled as he remembered just how many people had referred to him as a ‘she’ online. S. Saihara was quite a fitting pen name for someone as quiet and reserved as he had been known to come off as.

He sighed as he stepped down onto the landing, taking a sharp turn down the sidewalk towards the nearby park. The sound of children laughing while playing on the swing sets flowed through the air, setting a calm ambience with a dash of cheerfulness and a pinch of sweetness to add to the nearing Christmas season.

Shuichi took his seat on a bench beneath a willow tree, far from the street and the playgrounds full of innocent children and their parents. He imagined the two types....

Melancholy, anxious parents, shakily holding their phones as they look down upon news that they couldn’t bear to share with their children. The parents who would sacrifice everything to make their little balls of joy smile. He had a bit of pity for them. They usually weren’t quite prepared for the responsibility of raising and nurturing a child.

Shuichi also imagined parents like his own. Smiling, chipper couples that pushed their children on the swings and bought them sugary treats. Parents who never allowed their little rays of sunshine to become corrupt, protecting them from the dangers of the world.

He sighed as he placed his headphones over his head and turned on a common playlist for writing that he had compiled. Opening the journal, he tapped his pen against the page, chewing on his lip. He had accepted that it was okay to write about the same topic twice. Of course, being original and unique was a goal, but it never quite struck him as a priority. He had a hand in writing about nature, however. The light chill of fall...The sweet, dripping, drizzled of honey from spring...

Shuichi sighed glancing over at the seat beside him.

Ah

It certainly wasn’t empty anymore.....

In the seat sat a slender, green haired boy in a blue hoodie and black jeans. He gazed down at Saihara’s journal with eyes as green as the springtime grass that sparkled like emeralds. Shuichi could already feel the color rising to his cheeks as he scanned the other boy over. His face...god his face was so pretty and-

He felt like he was going to faint just by looking at him.

As soon as he noticed Saihara was staring, the green pierced Shuichi’s grey eyes head on, looking directly at him. He spoke.

“W-What...?” Shuichi asked, pulling off his headphones.

The green haired...man...? It was hard to tell his age...he looked so young yet so cool and...

“Haha...I just said hey....Did I bother you?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.

Shuichi stammered, looking for a proper response to the question.

“N-Noo? You didn’t...! You- You’re okay...!” He nearly squeaked out, trying to process that this man actually existed and he was sitting right beside him and-

 

“Hey, are you alright...? Ah, I should probably introduce myself...my name is Amami Rantaro. Nice to meet you.” He held out a hand, a soft smile gracing his face.

Shuichi hesitantly took his hand, shaking it.

“Saihara Shuichi....nice to meet you, Amami-kun...” Saihara greeted softly, smiling back.

 

“Well, Saihara-kun....You looked a little lost...and I’ve never seen you around here before...” He paused, “Are you new to the town...?”

 

Shuichi nearly choked. Yes, yes he was. He had only moved here a few days ago for college and he...was it that obvious that he didn’t really know his way around...?

 

Amami laughed quietly, waving a hand dismissively, “Hey, don’t worry about it, alright? I can show you around...”

 

Saihara tensed thinking over his words as he stared back at Amami. Something about the offer was...tempting... Like he was being compelled to agree to it..

He paused before simply looking up at Amami with a small nod who- in turn smiled.

 

“Alright, cool! We can start now if you’d like...!” Rantaro offered, standing up to full height.

 

Shuichi simply nodded again, mildly intimidated by how....relaxed Amami was...

He hesitantly stood up with him, waiting for his next move.

“Alright! The first thing I wanted to show you is this really amazing view, right? Come on, it’s over here.” He seemed much too giddy for this sort of thing, waving Saihara over as he made his way off of the path and out more towards the trees.

Once they reached the spot, he turned around, gazing down at Shuichi.

“Now, can you close your eyes for a sec? I’ll show you what I mean in a minute.”

Once again, Shuichi couldn’t help but feel compelled to obey. He closed his eyes...

...and listened as leaves crackled beneath Amami’s feet as he walked behind him....covered his mouth, and leaned in close to his neck, hot breath grazing against it in slow, steady rhythms.

Saihara’s eyes shot open as he quickly began clawing at Amami’s hand in a panic.

“Hey, hey...calm down, alright...? Just stay still...you’re not gonna feel a thing...”

Saihara quieted down, involuntarily freezing as he felt two long teeth dig into the side of his neck. Tears pooled in his eyes and his mind screamed at him to run, to get away, to fight him off, but he couldn’t get his arms or legs or anything to respond. He simply stood in horror as he felt the blood being drained from his veins.

Shuichi felt too lightheaded....and finally, in a mix of panic and blood loss, he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I plan to continue this one.


End file.
